


Song Titles Are All I Can Say Now

by ninjentsie



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, cuz why not, god is here, idk - Freeform, uh, what did i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: This takes place after the ending battle with the devil and I'm sure this scenario has been written like 12 times





	1. It's OK I Wouldn't Remember Me Either

 

“DICE!” Devil shouted from his crumbling throne, “VODKA! STRAIGHT FROM THE BOTTLE!” He waited patiently for a response, only to be met with silence. Devil opened one eye, glancing around the room for his cube headed servant. Instead he was met with an empty throne room, still crumbling. His demon minions were scattered about, cleaning up the mess. The Devil grumbled lowly to himself before standing up. He winced as he put pressure on his right leg, but managed to stumble off to the bar.

The casino was cleared out. “Probably left on Dice’s orders. Good.” He muttered to himself. He sat on a chair and yelled again, “DICE! VODKA STRAIGHT FROM THE BOTTLE!” Silence was the only response. He glanced up, growling lowly. His eyes had a flicker of fire in them as he stood up, slamming his fist on the counter. “NOW!! I’M NOT ASKING AGAIN!!” Silence once again, the third time. Devil had no energy to yell anymore, his throat was sore. He was about the march upstairs to find the bastard but the note on the counter caught his eye.

He frowned, slowly picking it up and reading it. He summoned a pair of reading glasses and sat back down.  


 

_Dear you stupid fucking prick,_

_I didn’t know you could read. Anywho, I took my contract and left. Sorry I’m such a “good for nothing lackey”, I thought for one second you might’ve cared. Well, I’ll just leave then. Goodbye. Famous last words before escaping the devil himself? Hmm… Nah. I don’t think you deserve a farewell speech._

_Suck it,_

_King Dice and the rest of your casino bosses._

_PS: Eat shit and die -Wheezy_

 

 

Devil slowly put the note down. He stood up and went behind the counter, grabbing a bottle of chilled vodka himself and going back into his throne room. He sat down, wincing at the pain of his back. Devil rubbed his horn before uncapping the vodka and chugging it.  


 

_“What do you think of me?” Devil purred, playing with the casino’s bosses tie. King Dice rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_He teased, “I think you’re great.”_

 

 

Devil glanced at the ring on his finger. He slipped it off and looked at the initials.

 

 

_“CDC?”_

_“My full name. Cab Dice Calloway. I have one with LM.”_

_“How did you know my last name?”_  


 

He stood up in a sudden burst of anger and threw it across the room. He summoned several pitchforks and attacks, throwing them all at where the ring landed. His eyes were ablaze with anger and fire, and his heart was aching a way it never had before. Or at least it hadn’t in awhile.

The Devil screamed with anger, “PICK UP THE PACE YOU IDIOTS! WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR, HUH?!” The demons quickly worked faster, averting their eyes from the angry Lord. Devil marched out of the throne room, wincing in pain at the feeling in his legs. They were shaking from the amount of emotion he was feeling. Devil stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. He grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Devil screamed out the window, “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HORRIBLE, WRETCHED BASTARD!!!” He slammed the window shut, cracking the glass a little, and pulled at his own hair.  


 

_“You aren’t meant to fall in love, Lucifer.” God explained as he fluffed up the pillows of his bed. “I don’t know how you’re capable of so many emotions, I didn’t mean to give you all of that.” Lucifer simply watched the man work. He cleared his throat but said nothing, the words getting clogged up. He couldn’t admit them. Lucifer could never tell his lover how he really felt._

 

 

Devil sat on his bed, pulling at his hair and squeezing his eyes shut. He clenched his teeth and trembled with pain and anger. “I…” How do you even say it when the person isn’t there? Devil scooted further back on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. “I hate you.” He growled into his hands, “I wish we never met.”  


 

_“I’m really glad we met,” Devil drunkenly whispered, “God you’re so beautiful.” Dice snickered and gently pushed him away._

_He shook his head and sighed, “Why am I so in love with you? I’m going to hell, aren’t I?” Devil had a crooked smile as he pulled Dice into his lap and squeezed his hips._

_“Best seat in the house too~”_  


 

Devil looked up at the ceiling, falling back in bed and sniffling hopelessly. This was so embarrassing. He growled at the ceiling, “I hate you… You stupid bastard… Stupid… so stupid… so dumb…” Devil closed his eyes and rubbed his horn. “Everybody hates you.” Devil muttered, “That’s why Dice left… Because everybody hates you…” He grabbed the pillow and covered his face, trying to go to bed and pretend none of this happened.


	2. A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

“Uh, erm, Boss?” Wheezy coughed out in between smokes of his cigar. Well, it wasn’t really his cigar, it was the devil’s. Before they left they took everything that was valuable and would piss the man off. Dice glanced at him, putting the ring into his jacket with a smile.

He sighed, “You don’t gotta call me boss anymore, Wheezy. I don’t work. I’m jobless, homeless, and only carrying the money I stole from Devil’s wallet.” Wheezy laughed a little.

“Well I was just wondering,” He sighed, “Don’t you miss him at all? You two seemed pretty close.” King looked away. They were by the ocean, their pants rolled up and feet in the water. Dice frowned and glared at his reflection.

He spat, “He was using me just like he uses all of his pawns, Wheezy. I’m surprised you thought anything different.” Wheezy frowned with confusion, looking at the sunset. Birds squawked and suddenly flew out of the trees. King shivered and held his jacket tighter around him. “We should find shelter.”

Wheezy stood up and pulled his wallet out, checking what he had. Not much. The two walked into the rest of inkwell isle, searching around for some inn or anything. Did Inkwell even have an inn? King rubbed his eyes and walked slower, his knees shaking a bit from exhaustion. He was still beaten up from the fight with the two cups. Wheezy yawned.

“How comfortable is the bench?” Wheezy joked. He started to laugh but what cut short when King laid down on the nearest bench and closed his eyes. Wheezy stared for a moment before shrugging and laying down on the bench across from him. 

 

Once Dice heard snoring from the cigar man he got up and walked to the bridge. He climbed up on the side of it, feeling the wind blowing against him.

He sighed, “I know you’re mad… but you need to calm down and…” King trailed off. He pulled the contract out of his jacket pocket and stared at the signatures on it. Devil didn’t have his contract anymore, so he couldn’t communicate with him anymore. Devil heard the whisper of his own voice from the contract. It used to be like a special walkie talkie. Dice sighed and held the contract out over the water.

“Almost like a suicide of my old life or some shit,” King sighed, dropping it and letting it slowly float down. His own voice echoed from it. It sunk in the water, turning into scraps of nothing. The ink seemed to float for a moment before sinking into the water as well. Dice sighed, “How poetic… Okay I need a house and job.”

Devil skipped off to the nearest bar and slammed the door open. He smiled and announced, “I want a job!” The bartender shrugged, took off his apron, and tossed it over to him. Like that, Dice now had a job as a bartender. Except this time, he didn’t have to deal with having an overbearing boss that can literally hear his every word and breath and would always stalk him and be so overprotective even though dice could perfectly take care of himself and he didn’t need somebody fussing over him but it was a little nice since he knew he would always have somebody there to make sure he was okay and not too stressed out about things and the cuddling was nice too-

King snapped a pen in half. He quickly got another pen from his apron pocket and continued taking orders. This was life now. King liked it. Sorta. “This is fine,” He muttered later that night as he designed a new menu for the place. “Everything’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading guys please leave kudos i have no soul

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my trash session


End file.
